Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It is being broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Bailey is forced to renovate Grey Sloan due to the fire. *Owen's sister Megan is back and Meredith performs an important surgery on her. *Teddy returns after Megan is found. *DeLuca's sister Carina arrives to do research on the female orgasm and quickly becomes intimate with Arizona. *A new bunch of interns come to the hospital. *April decides she needs to move out since she can't handle the situation between her and Jackson. *Jackson inherits millions of dollars after Harper Avery dies and struggles with possible feelings for Maggie after finding out that April thinks something's going on between the two of them. *Amelia has a 10 centimeter benign frontal lobe tumor that has been growing for the past 10 years. Since it has compromised her planning and decision making, she has to re-discover who she is after the tumor is removed. *Megan helps Owen re-evaluate his life, including his marriage. *Nathan reconnects with Megan and Meredith helps him realize that despite his feelings for her, Megan is his big love. The couple moves to Malibu with Megan's son. *Jo and Alex reconcile after the latter confesses about finding her husband. Jo later decides to file for divorce to end the control Paul still has over her, resulting in him showing up at the hospital to confront her. *Owen and Amelia separate after realizing that neither of them are happy. *Meredith is nominated for and wins a Harper Avery Award. *Ben decides to become a firefighter. *Stress catches up to Bailey and causes her to have a heart attack, which puts things in perspective for her. *The attendings are developing projects for the Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Contest held by April. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (12/13) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (11/13) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (12/13) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (12/13) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (12/13) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (11/13) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (11/13) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (11/13) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (12/13) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (11/13) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (12/13) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (10/13) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (5/13) (until Danger Zone) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (11/13) Recurring Guest Stars *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (5/13) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/13) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (10/13) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (3/13) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (5/13) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (4/13) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (5/13) (co-star prior to You Really Got a Hold on Me) *Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/13) *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/13) *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello (7/13) *Robert Picardo as Mr. Nelligan (2/13) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (1/13) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (1/13) *Alex Fernandez as Agent Heyward (2/13) *Lesley Boone as Judy Kemp (3/13) *Kaili Vernoff as Naomi Markham (2/13) *China Shavers as Ms. Baner (2/13) *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler (3/13) *Mitch Silpa as Tim Ruggles (2/13) (co-star in Out of Nowhere) *Joy Lenz as Jenny (2/13) *Blake Hood as Clive Johnson (2/13) *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor (1/13) *Frankie Faison as William Bailey (1/13) *Bianca F. Taylor as Elena Bailey (1/13) *Candis Cayne as Dr. Michelle Velez (1/13) Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Andy Herrera Recurring Co-Stars *Jos Viramontes as David Martinez (2/13) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (9/13) *Liberty Hobbs as Candace Warner (2/13) *Juan Martinez as Beau Martinez (2/13) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (2/13) *Steven Michael Eich as Buck (2/13) *Cheyenne Haynes as Mindy Kiefer (2/13) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (1/13) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (3/13) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (4/13) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (7/13) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (6/13) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (8/13) *Bardia Seiri as Farouk Shami (2/13) *Chris Muto as Nurse Michael (1/13) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/13) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (1/13) *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres (1/13) *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda (2/13) *Christopher Kriesa as Claude Markham (2/13) *Micah Abbey as Frankie Baner (2/13) *Frances Nichols as Karen (2/13) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (1/13) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse James (2/13) *JoAnna Rhambo as O.R. Nurse (1/13) *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria (1/13) *BJ Tanner as William George Bailey Jones (2/13) *Bryan Frank as Paramedic Mullen (1/13) *J. Omar Castro as Paramedic (1/13) *Marilyn Tokuda as Peg (2/13) *Nayah Damasen as Kimmie Park (2/13) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production was scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *A 30-second ad during an episode of this season costs advertisers $184,273. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy. *According to Krista Vernoff, this season has 12 writers, out of which 8 are women, including new writers Kiley Donovan, Marlana Hope, and Air Force veteran Jalysa Conway. *This is the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there were as many current main cast members as there are departed. **With Martin Henderson's departure during the season, the scale is now tipped in favor of the departed main cast. *This season features episodes with storylines related to modern-day topics: **Megan Hunt's story arc with Farouk develops a plot about foreign people's rights in the United States. **1-800-799-7233 deals with domestic violence, and the struggles of trans people. **Jackson's medical project is going to further explore the struggles of trans individuals. **Personal Jesus has a plot related to police bias to black people. **(Don't Fear) the Reaper and Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger deal with American medical statistics in women. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder as Scandal will end with its seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. **Given the fact that Shonda Rhimes has signed a deal with Netflix, this replacement show will likely be the new ShondaLand drama For the People or Station 19 if either of them is renewed, or a series not created by Shonda Rhimes. *The poster for this season features Meredith and the other three remaining originals (Alex, Bailey, and Richard), marking the first time since season seven that these people are featured on a promotional poster with Meredith. It also marks the first time since season twelve that Meredith is not on the poster by herself. *Ellen Pompeo has stated that she will direct an episode or two this season. Also, since Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, she is credited as producer. *During this season aired the web-series Grey's Anatomy: B-Team directed by Sarah Drew. *Jesse Williams will make his directorial debut this season with an episode titled Fight For Your Mind. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs except four so far: **Amelia Shepherd did the voice over for Ain't That a Kick in the Head. **Owen Hunt narrated the voice over for Danger Zone. **April Kepner did the voice over in Personal Jesus. **Miranda Bailey narrated the voice over for (Don't Fear) the Reaper. *This season appears to continue the trend of featuring episodes that focus on a few characters at a time, resulting in only a few main cast members appearing in said episodes: **Danger Zone focuses on Owen Hunt, Nathan Riggs (and Megan Hunt), further only including Amelia Shepherd and Meredith Grey. **(Don't Fear) the Reaper focuses on Miranda Bailey, featuring only Richard Webber, Ben Warren, and Maggie Pierce besides her. *The season introduces doctors Casey Parker and Michelle Velez, the first prominent trans doctors on the show. *On May 16, 2017, it was announced that there will be another Grey's Anatomy spin-off, titled Station 19, focusing on firefighters in Seattle. It's set to premiere March 22, 2018. Stacy McKee will serve as showrunner. **On September 12, 2017, it was announced that Jason George (Ben Warren) will be part of the spin-off's regular cast. He will remain part of the main cast of Grey's Anatomy until production on the spin-off begins. During the run of the spin-off, he will continue to appear on Grey's Anatomy, although it remains to be seen if those appearances will be as main cast or recurring guest star. *The table read for 14.01 and 14.02 took place on July 21, 2017. *The table read for 14.05 took place on August 23, 2017. *The table read for 14.11 took place on November 3, 2017. It will air as episode 14.12. *The table read for 14.18 took place on January 25, 2018. Episodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break Down the House|'Break Down the House' 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'Get Off on the Pain' 14x03-1.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'Go Big or Go Home' 14x04-1.jpg|link=Ain't That a Kick in the Head|'Ain't That a Kick in the Head' 14x05-1.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'Danger Zone' 14x06-1.jpg|link=Come on Down to My Boat, Baby|'Come on Down to My Boat, Baby' 14x07-1.jpg|link=Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story|'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story' 14x08-1.jpg|link=Out of Nowhere|'Out of Nowhere' 14x09-1.jpg|link=1-800-799-7233|'1-800-799-7233' 14x10-1.jpg|link=Personal Jesus|'Personal Jesus' 14x11-1.jpg|link=(Don't Fear) the Reaper|'(Don't Fear) the Reaper' 14x12-1.jpg|link=Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger|'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' 14x13-1.jpg|link=You Really Got a Hold on Me|'You Really Got a Hold on Me' 14x14-1.jpg|link=Games People Play|'Games People Play' 14x15-1.jpg|link=Old Scars, Future Hearts|'Old Scars, Future Hearts' 14x16-1.jpg|link=Caught Somewhere in Time|'Caught Somewhere in Time' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.24' Spoilers *Several scenes were shot on location in Seattle; many of these will be used throughout the season as well. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *Episode 14.15 will heavily feature Alex's troubled childhood with flashbacks to his past. The same episode will also shed a light on Maggie's and Jo's teenage years. The episode will be directed by Ellen Pompeo and filming started on January 11, 2018. **Tommy O'Brien was cast as younger Alex. **Lily Donoghue was cast as younger Jo. *Kim Raver is set to return as Teddy Altman for multiple episodes later in the season. *An upcoming episode will take a closer look at Jo’s past, but when and how is still unknown. *Scott Speedman is set to guest star later this season. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS14Poster.jpg TGITPoster2017.jpeg fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Spoiler